1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technology, and particularly to a system and method for filtering noise in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Noise may be filtered from an image using a number of known methods. One such method filters pixels in the image whose difference value of red, green, and blue (RGB) is less than a preset value. Another method sharpens the image firstly, then, filters the pixels in the sharpened image whose difference value of RGB is less than the preset value. However, the above-mentioned two methods cannot filter the noise in the image efficiently. Therefore, prompt and accurate method of filtering noise in an image is desired.